


A Present For Hildy

by orphan_account



Category: The 7D
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Disputes, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Foreplay, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grim might not have had the foresight to get presents for Hildy's surprise party, but every now and then he could come up with a good excuse. [Set directly following the end of Surprise]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Present For Hildy

"Grimwold!" Hildy shrieked and lightning crackled in accompaniment. She stomped her foot and looked around furiously as she often did when she was denied some material object she desired. It wasn't that she blamed Grim personally for forgetting to get her a present, he had gone through the trouble of throwing her her first surprise party after all, but she had never learned how to handle disappointment reasonably and temper tantrums just came naturally.

"I-I-I just....just thought...I could be your present?" Grim gulped nervously as the idea came to him and he wondered if she would believe him let alone forgive him altogether for his blunder.

Hildy's eyes widened for a second as she realized what he meant. She looked him over slowly, making sure to focus her attention just below his waist long enough to make him squirm. She could tell he was lying, he was awful at it, but she didn't mind this alternative (and she could always make him pay for it once they started, she mused).

Her face turned up wickedly as she met his gaze again and played along, "What did you have in mind?" She took a few steps toward him.

Grim inwardly breathed a quick sigh of relief before easily falling into the little white lie he'd chosen. It took no effort at all for him to close the distance between them and start pawing at her affectionately. "Well, _you know_ , my delicious apple," he cooed as he ran a hand up her arm slowly, "After the party, just the two of us," he inched his lips closer to her ear, "and whatever you want to do to me."

Hildy shivered with delight and giggled. "Oh Grimmy Wimmy, you know I can't stay mad at you when you're like this, _and in a costume_ ," she purred and Grim melted into puddy as flashbacks of other costumed romps with his wife passed quickly through his mind. Oh yes, they got lots of use out of their many costumes. "I want my present now, Grimmy," she whined like a spoiled child as she finger walked along his chest.

Grim looked at the cow standing nearby. "Uh, but what about your friend?" he asked clueless.

Hildy groaned a little. She turned quickly with her magic wand in hand and shouted, "Be gone, cow." With a puff of smoke the animal was gone and Hildy's attention was immediately turned back towards her husband. " _Now, Grimmy!_ " She demanded more sharply, grabbing him and pulling him to her hard.

" _Absolutely_ , my tantalizing temptress," he growled in pure lust for his wife. He would always give her anything she wanted, but he lived for the moments when she wanted him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just discovered Disney's quirky cartoon The 7D and it's instant love. I especially love The Glooms. Incompetent villains in love? Yeah I can handle that! And they're so darn touchy-feely it makes my face hurt from smiling. 
> 
> I can just imagine they probably have a pretty active sex life, you know, when they're not on camera since it's a Disney cartoon lol. There's all this potential for raw lust between them based solely on what we do see on the show so I couldn't resist writing a little foreplay banter vignette. I hope to write more (longer) stuff for this couple soon. And hopefully they're not all as crappy as this feels the more I reread it.
> 
> And yeah, I know Grim telling a lie and then getting sex out of it might not be the most endearing thing in the world or might seem squicky, but they're villains and it seems like there's a good deal of manipulation and whatnot between them as is on the show. I think it would probably be par for the course every now and then. That's why I also had Hildy roll with it in her own manipulative way - also to make it clear she chose to have sex with him regardless. (Poor Grimmy though. I'm sure we can all imagine a scene later on where he's wondering why Hildy is teasing/torturing him so badly and she responds, "That's for lying to me about the present.")


End file.
